


A Ghost In Your Eardrum

by fireflyeskies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyeskies/pseuds/fireflyeskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has the flu, Carmilla is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost In Your Eardrum

“Y’ know cupcake if there’s one thing I really don’t miss about being human it’s this” Carmilla says with a slight undertone of disgust.

True, having flu is just about the least fun thing Laura can think of right now, all other general SilasU shenanigans aside, but would it really kill Carmilla to have a little sympathy? She probably hasn’t had to put up with a sore throat and a blocked up nose in _centuries_ and really, nobody ever appreciates the fact that they don’t have flu until they do.

They’ve been confined to their dorm room for the best part of a week now and tensions are running just a little bit high. Laura because she can barely get out of bed without tripping over something mid sneeze and Carmilla because she’s been designated to taking care of her roommate because she’s the only one won’t catch the cold in return. Carmilla’s pretty sure the others all just wanted to get out of playing nurse to a grumpy Laura. Perry drops in occasionally with her never-ending supply of cocoa and chamomile tea but otherwise they’ve been stuck with each other for days.

And honestly? It’s wearing a little bit thin. Sick Laura is apparently even worse than 6am in the morning Laura. Which just makes the whole thing worse because a sleep deprived Laura is like dealing with a particularly tiny angry bear and having flu tends to mean a complete lack of sleep. In short, Carmilla is quickly finding that if it were not for the fact that she is so completely smitten with this tiny ridiculous human she’d have been out of here days ago.

“Carm I’m cold” Laura whines from her current spot ensconced in her bed under three blankets pulled up to her chin, one red nose and two sullen eyes just visible at the top.

“I know sweetheart you said that ten minutes ago”

“And I’m still cold. And tired”

Carmilla sighs with a barely concealed roll of her eyes. This is what it’s been like all day, too cold one minute, can’t sleep the next. It’s almost kind of endearing but Carmilla would actually like some peace and quiet some point soon. Abandoning all hope of getting anywhere with her book she marks her page before moving to Laura’s bed and motioning for her to scoot over.

Once they settle they’re both nestled under the blankets once again, Laura’s head tucked into the crook of her neck nuzzling the skin there and humming contentedly. Cuddling is still something of a novelty to the both of them, Carmilla having been used to decades of little to no physical contact with others and Laura having grown up in her father’s overprotective bubble. They are both, however, happy to find that it comes fairly naturally to them. Laura fits neatly into a space at Carmilla’s side that she was barely even aware was empty until now. If pressed by anyone, ever, she will deny all charges of such things but with Laura? There’s no denying any of what she feels for Laura, not even to herself anymore.

“Go to sleep cupcake” she murmurs softly, sifting one hand gently through Laura’s hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Laura finally begins to drift off into the welcoming beckon of sleep with the faint hum of a whispered song at her ear soothing all the aches and pains until she’s fast asleep and dreaming and blissfully unaware of the girl smiling down at her around the words of a long forgotten melody.


End file.
